Heart - Shaped Locket
by Matantei Alice
Summary: Love is the most wonderful thing a person can experience in a lifetime. One girl that became his world disappeared only to return to him one day , but , this is a different lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Heart Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note :** Alright this is my first story so from an early point I wish that you would tell me your insights about the story and the way I write because I prefer to actually improve my writing skills rather than being flattered and still do the same thing.

Oh in case you're wondering .. the first chapter is based on the manga. "The Hausen House " chapter, I suggest you read the entire collection.

Oh its also a flashback,the entire chapter is a flashback.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

Teito held the picture frame, examining every bit of the image. It was a beautiful scenery... The trees were in full bloom, the flower petals and falling leaves danced around the background , the sky was a perfect shade of blue , and the sun was invisible from the picture but you can see its rays gracing down.

You may say that it may be the most beautiful image of nature you've ever seen, but Teito paid no attention to the background.. His eyes were focused on the centerpiece of the image.

In the middle of the image gracefully sat a beautiful lady that looked like she's was in her teenage years. She wore a long baby pink & white Victorian dress that had laces, and a baby pink ribbon in her collar and one in her stomach. She had blue black hair that was held up high with a ponytail. She had a pair of beautiful crimson eyes that was just shining. She also had a beautiful porcelain skin and rosy pink cheeks (you can guess that she's blushing) and her smile .. To Teito she looked like a goddess.

"I see you noticed young-master's dear beloved. "Seilan said , referring to the beautiful lady in the picture.

" His beloved? " Teito said , curiosity evident in his voice.

Seilan nodded "Young-master had always loved her… she was his princess."

Teito looked at the picture again and said "Could you tell me more about her." He was blushing , this girl was so beautiful its even making Teito blush.

Seilan cleared his voice " Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere else," Teito simply nodded.

The Hausen house butler led Teito back into his late master's workroom."The princess and her grandmother, the queen, would always come visit us and stay for the entire summer…."

* * *

_Flashback_…

In the entrance of the Hausen house stood the former 12th head of the house along with his dear wife , welcoming the arrival of the queen. There stood a carriage , and coming out of it was the princess , a gentleman offered his hand to her,yet he never looked up , helping her down the carriage .

As soon as the princess stepped on the ground, her head perked up after she heard a familiar voice. " Welcome princess , it's nice to see you again."He looked up her face with a smile gracing his face. The adults looked only to see the princess hugging the gentleman , and he hugged back with a smile on his face.

She pulled out from the hug yet her hands remained wrapped around his neck "Xing-lu – sama !" The young lady happily exclaimed . The said man chuckled "It's nice to see you too.." He said while his arms still rested on her waist.

* * *

"Young-master would always find ways to spend time with her , since his time with her was limited to the end of summer." Seilan said " They would always be seen together , neither wanting to be far from one another." Seilan said as a smile crept into his face.

* * *

Under Xing-lu's birthday tree sat the two couple , the lady was giggling and blushing at the same time, while the man simply smiled. " Hey Amy…I've got something special for you.." He said , her expression went from giggling to a hint of surprised " Xing-lu – sama you didn't have to" She said silently.

He chuckled "I know you don't want me spending something for you..but you can't stop me from giving you something you deserve ." He said as he pulled a small velvet box " Xing-lu – sama … " she whispered upon seeing the small box.

He slowly opened the box, her eyes brightened at the sight of such beautiful jewelry . Inside the box laid a beautiful golden heart locket. In the middle of the locket was the 'Fest' mark. It looked simple but it was VERY expensive.

He took out the necklace and placed it her neck. Right after he finished placing the jewelry , she held it and admired the beautiful piece."Arigato .. Xing-lu – sama… " She said as she began tearing up . He cupped her face and smiled "You look cute when you cry .. " he said as his nose brushed upon hers . " I promise that I'll take care of you , I will protect you , I will always love you .. I will love you , forever.."

"Xing-lu – sama .." She said in between sniffles. He chuckled since she looked so cute, then slowly his lips came closer to hers .. slowly closing the distance .. just a little closer.

"Young-master, Its-" Seilan immediately stopped after noticing the scene unfolding in front of him , he blushed a bright red. From here you can feel his master's anger toward his butler.

"Seilan ….." he said angrily,while he still held his beloved's chin. " Uhmm.. Your father is looking for you." Seilan said and left quickly , not wanting to get beaten up by his master. Amy gracefully laughed at the sight of her lover getting angry at his butler.

* * *

"Leave me alone ! You're the reason I'm not meeting my father's expectations , you're bringing me down . I already told you stay away from me , yet you disobey me and bother Razette ! " He screamed at her angrily .Razette who was victimized tried to speak in Amy's defense, to say Amy only came by to give the mermaid a nice bracelet , but she couldn't, she was mute.

Amy, who was shaken in fear in front of her outraged lover , couldn't say a single thing. She cried and fell to the ground at the shock of her lover slamming the door infront of her .

She was helpless .. weak .. useless , That was what she felt.

* * *

It was already the end of summer , it means only one thing .. it's time for her to go home.

Xing-lu was leaning at a wall waiting for his 'lover' to come out of his house and go home. She came out the door with her head down obviously not wanting to make eye contact.

"Xing-lu – sama .. " She called out his name. The said man slowly approached her.

He was shocked , she had given him back his gift , the locket. She remained quiet, she didn't say anything .

It was his turn to lower his head after understanding what she meant. "Don't worry , Amy.." She looked up at him at the mention of her name. " When you come back next year , I promise.. I will make you wear this again.." He said while looking at her, he wore a smile,but regret and sadness is what he was feeling.

She smiled at him, giving him a look which meant that she'll be waiting for it.

* * *

"WHAT?!" He said, worry and shock evident in his voice.

It was already winter, it's been months since he last saw her. It was cold , and it made him shake more after hearing what his father had just told him, the princess' kingdom was ambushed. "I'm sorry , Xing –lu … She went missing , possibly dead." He said silently , not wanting to hurt his son even more.

He couldn't believe it , his heart ached at the thought of his 'lover' leaving him forever … It was too much to bear..

He missed her , her scent , her touch , her presence and her smile that made his soul happy.

_End of Flashback.._

* * *

"Young-master wanted his princess back, he wanted to apologize , he wanted to hold her hand again… he died never seeing her again.." Seilan said to Teito sadly.

"_Castor-sama …_ " Teito thought to himself.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

Author's Note : What'cha think ? should I go futher ? :(


	2. Chapter 2: Your Memory That Haunts Me

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note **: Well here's the second chapter,I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Your memory that haunts me**

He stood there in the church garden, completely aware to what was happening behind him.

There behind him was none other than Frau rambling about this new pretty lady he just saw in the church,he kept on going on and on while Labrador just listened and smiled, Teito was obviously annoyed since Frau kept talking about this lady's proportional body and that this bishop actually flirted with a lady.

Castor , being the oh so gentleman he is, was also annoyed that Frau would commit to such grave sin , it was unholy , it's not how you treat a woman. He had enough , he was not gonna let a woman be disrespected by Frau,a bishop.

So what would Castor do ? You guessed it ! He hit Frau squarely in the head and scolded him. His scolding frightened Frau and Teito , Labrador who was used to it , merely went back to sipping his tea , made by Ouida of course.

It's been a month since they returned from Teito's adventure of visiting the seven houses of God and sealing Verloren , which they done successfully . Now you would now think that since the seven ghost completed their misson they would return back to heaven , which did happened.

But why is the bishop trio still here? Well long story-short, they were such good vessels and the seven ghost couldn't express their gratitude enough to the three , the chief of Heaven decided to give them a second chance,which is , you guessed it , another life.

So these three are completely human now. The three sexy humans still have all their memories intact.

* * *

"I love you ! " a young woman said as she hugged her male companion.

Castor and Teito decided to take a stroll around the church, which found them witnessing two couples kissing infront of the statue of Fest.

"Ughh.." Teito grumbled with mild disgust in face. Seriously? Two people kissing in a crowded place.

His companion chuckled at the comment the former made."You know, at least they aren't ashamed to show how much they love each other in public."Castor said with his usual 'in a matter of fact tone '.

Teito grumbled " But.. there are like kids in here!" Teito said pointing at the kids playing around the place for emphasis, but the latter merely chuckled at the former's remark.

The Fest statue was surrounded with females who were in their teenage years, some in the middle ages , few were already at their old days, mumbling about love related prayers. Well, with the event today who could blame these hormonal females?

_It was February 14 , Valentine's Day_

Yes, even the church needs to celebrate it,I mean c'mon its LOVE!

Every church personnel knew about this, especially the nuns, they were so excited to give gifts to their favorite bishop friends for gratitude, so they are practically running around the church giving gifts to every bishop they see.

Teito practically received a dozen chocolate filled boxes,his head ached at the memory of him receiving gifts every now and then.

_"Teito –kun!" One of the nuns exclaimed while she ran towards him."Here, for you!" She gave him a velvet box. "Huh? What is this for?" He wondered, well it was not his birthday yet,its still too early to receive gifts,but he accepted it anyway and thanked her._

_" No problem! It's valentine's day after all."With that said she left to deliver more of her pretty boxes._

_"Huh? Valentine's day?" Teito shortly brushed the thought aside,he left to go on with life as usual,it was until._

_"Teito-kun!" Nuns were just shouting everywhere he went . Were they following him?!_

_"Ah there you are, damn brat." Frau said "Ah,I see you received a lot " he snickered at this._

_Teito looked up to see that Frau , Castor , Labrador all had a dozen of boxes each. " You guys were given these too?! "Teito said surprised._

_After the bishop trio realized that Teito obviously didn't know what Valentine's day is, they explained it to him._

_They kept on explaining and explaining and explaining until Teito finally got it,Thank god!_

Teito remembered every bit of it.

Finally coming back to earth,he looked up only to see his companion lost in thought..or space.

Teito wondered, It wasn't like him to be gaping out . He looked around, hoping that he would at least know why his companion was lost in space, then he knew , Castor was looking at the couples!

It was when it hit him.

He then remembered his visit to the Hausen House,he remembered what had Seilan had told him._." Young-master had always loved her… she was his princess."_

_"Young-master would always find ways to spend time with her , since his time with her was limited to the end of summer."_

_" They would always be seen together , neither wanting to be far from one another."_

"Castor-san, you miss her…" He whispered.

After hearing his name he looked at his companion. " Pardon, Teito-kun?" He asked,not completely hearing what Teito had just said.

"Huh? Oh.. Its nothing , just mumbling to myself" He faked a smile,hoping his companion would buy it.

"Oh, should we go now?"Castor asked smiling

"Oh Uh … sure. " Teito replied. He sighed "I'm glad he didn't hear me."

* * *

He admired the beautiful sight.

If you look closely, you'll notice that he was fiddling with something in his right hand.

He looked at the object , it meant so much to him , the object and to the person who it belonged to.

He softly chuckled, "You always look beautiful under the moonlight…"

"Castor – san?" A voice rang out.

His body shot up , he didn't expect someone to be here.

"Ah,Teito-kun, what are you doing here?" Castor asked quietly. " Well , I wanted to get a better view of the moon , and I thought this would be a great place..And you?" Teito replied.

Castor smiled "I guess we had the same idea."

Teito noticed that Castor held something in his hands,"Uhmm.. Castor-san,what are you holding?"he asked,curiosity getting the better of him.

Castor looked up him..he saw it? " Oh uhmm its nothing, its just a locket."He said with his head down.

"Locket?" Teito thought to himself."Castor-san,is that locket the same as the one you gave the princess?

He eyed him curiously,"He knew? " he asked himself."Ah,yes,it was hers."He told him sadly.

Teito approached Castor,but still remained his distance. "Seilan told me…"

Castor laughed sadly at what his friend's said."You still love her..don't you?"

Castor nodded sadly,"I do,I still do.. I never stopped…"He told him with sadness in his voice.

"May I ask? Other than adoring the moonlight,why else did you go here..Alone? "Teito asked his companion.

"I'm…Celebrating her birthday…"Castor said silently.

* * *

In the 4th District

A beautiful girl with blue black long hair and crimson eyes emerged from the kitchen doors.

"Here's your order Sir~! " She said with a cheery voice.

"Thank you~! " The man said blushingly

"Call me if you need anything else"She said with bright smile.

"Well! Everyone! Good job ! You all did well" The cafe owner said to her staff."See you all tomorrow,be early!" She said,warning everyone

There outside the cafe was a woman walking home with her friend who has blue black hair and crimson eyes that wore a Navy Blue cardigan under it was a white tube top which she paired with a plaid orange skirt,she also wore black stockings and brown boots.

"Oh ! this is my stop,will you be okay alone? She asked her friend

"Of course.." She said looking at her with crimson eyes.

"Well alright , stay safe ! " She told her , not wanting anything bad happening to her friend.

The latter waved goodbye to her retreating friend, "You too."

She walked along a dark alley with her blue black hair swaying , just a little further and she'll be home..

It was until two men appeared in front of her to block her way and another one from behind covered her mouth with a white cloth,seconds later, she fainted.

He had just drugged her

They then carried her body to a wooden carriage and rode on to their next destination.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note :** So, what do you think? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Game of Hide & Seek

Heart-Shaped Locket

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game of Hide & Seek**

Teito rushed to the church garden to inform the bishop trio as to what has happened.

"Frau-san! Castor-san! Labrador-san! "Teito shouted at the bishops' direction.

"Geez,calm down you damn brat" Frau said while picking his ears.

"What is it Teito-kun?" Labrador said with a much gentler tone.

He had finally reached the trio, catching his breath, "Three of the nuns have disappeared! "He informed them.

"WHAT?!" Frau said as his body shot up after hearing the news.

"Which nuns were taken? " Castor said , trying his best to remain calm.

"Athena, Libelle, Rosalie" Teito told them. Of course from all the thousands of nuns that could be taken, why did it have to be the nun trio?

"Well?! What are we doing just sitting here? We can't let anything bad to such beautiful ladies!" Frau said,already moving his body towards the church exit.

Then… Frau was hit in a head by...,"Archbishop Jio?" Frau mumbled while rubbing his recently hit head.

"What are you all doing just sitting here? Come with me I have a task for you."Archbishop Jio said to the bishop trio and to Teito.

"But, Archbishop, three of the nuns were kidnapped!"Teito told the Archbishop.

"I know, we already sent search parties to look for them" The respectable Archbishop said,"But I need you four to do something else...Come with me." He ordered them.

"Well,sorry Teito but we have no choice.." Castor said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Come." Archbishop Jio then started leaving, and they all followed suit, not wanting to disappoint the older man further.

* * *

Inside the wooden carriage

All the females in the carriage dressed in a nun's habit had their hands and feet tied behind their backs and a cloth wrapped around their mouths, all struggling to get free. One female however,who had her hands and feet tied and her mouth covered,wasn't even struggling,she just remained silent.

Libelle noticed the person in corner and wondered as to why she remained calm and silent, she then did her best to approach her,she then found out why she was silent.

She was dead asleep.

Athena who had successfully removed the cloth that's been covering her mouth and Rosalie's, approached their friend Libelle and then removed her cloth on the mouth.

"Poor girl , is she still alive?" Rosalie asked the two.

"She's still breathing. She must've been drugged heavily."Athena told her companions.

"I want to get out of here ! " Rosalie said while attempting to kick the carriage walls down.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the church is already searching for us."Libelle reassured her scared friend.

* * *

"All right search for anything suspicious, like a closed vehicle or something." A person from the team instructed.

"Like that one?" A person belonging to the search party pointed to a wooden carriage.

They all looked at each other and all nodded in agreement.

The carriage has stopped for a while because the driver needed to visit the bathroom.

Yes even kidnappers have to go sometimes.

The team was divided in two. One to raid the carriage and one to arrest the criminal.

The team surrounded the carriage, careful to remain silent. While the other party surrounded the comfort room.

The team then opened the carriage were shocked as to what they saw.

There inside were four tied females and two men,dry blood around the walls.

All three men were caught and arrested. The three females finally loosened up,they were safe.

"Ahh,Free again!" Rosalie cried in joy,Libelle joined her.

"Let's take this girl with us to the church,and wait for her to awaken."Athena said to the search party and to her her friends.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Teito and Labrador rushed to the church hospital.

They had just been informed that the nuns were safe and the criminals were caught.

"Teito-kun! Labrador-san!" The three nuns called.

"Ah, I'm glad that you're all safe." Teito said as he let out a sigh."How did you three get kidnapped anyway?"He then asked.

"Oh, we decided to take a stroll outside the church to explore more" Rosalie said.

"Then to our surprise, three men held us and drugged us asleep." Libelle added

"The next thing we knew , we were in a old wooden carriage." Athena then finished.

"I can't believe they kidnapped us and sell us for prostitution!" Rosalie cried in anger.

Teito and Labrador sweat dropped.

"We were lucky we weren't heavily drugged…One girl however wasn't so lucky" Libelle said looking at the hospital doors.

"Can we see her?" Labrador asked with a smile on his face.

The three nuns then led the two men inside. Teito and Labrador were shocked as to what they saw.

There lying in the bed was a girl with blue black hair,she had a beautiful porcelain skin,she was asleep but they could tell she was very beautiful and they wondered what color of eyes she has.

Labrador blushed…he had never seen such angelic face before….and he had seen angels.

Teito also admired this girl's beauty.

Athena laughed softly " I see, you also find her very beautiful"

"She's so pretty! I wish I was that pretty" Rosalie muttered.

Teito continued to view this girl's face…funny , she looked familiar to him…_she looked like…._

"It couldn't be..!"It then hit him.

* * *

Castor and Frau immediately went to the church hospital after finishing the task the Archbishop threw at them.

They were both greeted by the Teito and Labrador, the nuns decided to leave them to finish their daily jobs.

"So, are they all okay?" Castor asked.

Both Teito and Labrador nodded.

Frau let out a heavy sigh,"I'm glad,I don't know what I woud've done if something bad happened to such beautiful women." He said dramatically.

Teito then smacked him in the head, "You being around them is bad enough!"

"Burupya!" the fyulong said.

"The nuns weren't the only ones,there was also this beautiful girl who is now resting in there."Labrador said.

Frau's ears perked up and drooled after hearing the words ' beautiful girl'. He wanted to see her to see if its really true.

"Well, do you know who she is?" Castor asked.

"Well,no. We're still waiting for her to awaken,she was heavily drugged." Labrador said.

Frau took a minute to stop his drooling and daydreaming to look at his surroundings. He saw a blushing Teito with his head down.

"Oi, damn brat , don't tell you've fallen inlove just by looking at her." He teased.

"I'm not!" Teito denied.

"Well should we go in and see her?"Castor suggested

Frau gave an energetic nod.

Labrador led them to the room where this girl was sleeping.

Teito walked beside Castor. " I wonder how he'll react to this…"

Labrador then stopped at the side of the bed."Here she is."

Both Frau and Castor went closer to get a better look.

It shocked them both.

Frau had never seen such beautiful woman,he drooled at the sight .

But Castor was a different story... He couldn't believe it.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting of A Thousand Years

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

Author's Note : Here's the forth chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting of A Thousand Years**

Labrador then stopped at the side of the bed."Here she is."

Both Frau and Castor went closer to get a better look.

It shocked them both.

Frau had never seen such beautiful woman, he drooled at the sight.

But Castor was a different story... He couldn't believe it...

_"Xing-lu – sama!" A young girl exclaimed. She had short blue black hair and crimson orbs. She wore a navy blue Lolita dress with a blue bow and white stockings and black shoes, she appeared to be at the age of five or four._

_She happily skipped to her most favorite person in the world, "Xing-lu – sama" She called out again._

_The said person turned around and was greeted by a young girl hugging him._

_"Wah? Who are you? " The boy asked the girl who was currently giving him a death grip._

_She giggled, " My name ish Amy! Grandma said that you'll be my new Bestfriend! "She said cutely._

_"New friend? " The nine year old boy asked. She nodded cutely._

He kept looking at her, thinking of how this could be, he kept scrambling his brain for some logical explanation, but it turned out to be a failed attempt. All he could think of is that…It's her!

"A-Amy…" He whispered.

"Huh? What did you say glasses? "Frau asked the puppeteer.

"Ahaha.. I'm sure Castor-san just mumbled something incoherent." Teito quickly spat out in Castor's defense. He couldn't let anyone know about the secret he and Castor shared.

_"Teito..Please don't tell anyone…" Castor, who was currently dressed in a grim reaper like clothing, said._

_"Castor-san…You never told me that you had loved somebody before…" Teito said._

_"I didn't want to… I can't let anyone know,especially not Frau." Castor said while imagining what would happen if they all knew that he had a girlfriend. It will not turn out good…it will result with Frau constantly teasing him._

_"B-b-but Castor-san , " He said,but never finished._

_"She's in the past now Teito. Even if she's alive, we can't meet…It's the rules."He said sadly,"I regret it, but it was me choosing ,my decision ,and mine to bear alone."He finished._

"Uhh Castor-san," Teito said while waving his hands in front of the doll maker's face.

Castor didn't hear anything; he was too lost in thought to even notice Teito's hand in front of his face.

_She giggled; "Xing-lu –sama has the mother complex "She told him and continued to giggle._

_"I do not." The man said in his defense._

_"Of course you do, you keep on making dolls that look like your mother." She teased him._

_"I have another reason for that." He spat out._

_The young teenager laughed softly, "I caught you red-handed, Xing-lu –sama. Just admit it."_

_"I do not have it ! " He started raising his voice,trying to scare the female, but she continued on giggling and laughing._

_"Oh, you won't stop will you.." He said with a threatening voice._

_She continued giggling until she felt something pushing her to the wall._

_"X-Xing – lu –sama?!"She blushed; she hadn't seen him like this before._

_"Do you have anything else to say, Amy…?" He whispered seductively in her ear._

_The female shaked her head. He was too close, she could feel his breath on her skin. She blushed a bright red._

_"Good." He chuckled. He stopped pinning her on wall, content with her answer._

_The female slipped down to the floor, her face still red._

_"Xing-lu –sama! Please stop teasing me ! "She exclaimed while blushing and flailing her arms up and down._

_The man merely chuckled."But you started it,and you look cute when you're scared."_

He was then brought back to reality, he rubbed his head.

"Arghh, why did you hit me, Frau?" Castor said annoyed.

"Well… you were lost in thought." Labrador simply said.

"What were you thinking, huh glasses?"Frau asked,then he grinned,"Don't tell me you were thinking of inappropriate thoughts " He teased.

"Wah? Why would I commit to such grave sin?!" He yelled at his perverted friend.

Then all four males looked back to the person occupying the bed. She was stirring, signaling she was about to wake up.

All four males gave her their undivided attention. Like she was the star of a show or something.

She slowly lifted her eyelids to reveal beautiful crimson orbs.

The first thing she saw was four males staring at her.

She blushed because she was being watched by three, fully grown men, and a teenage boy.

Her entire face became red. It took a minute before she reacted,she screamed and hid under the covers.

"P-p-please.. Don't hurt me !" She said while hiding under the covers.

Castor, being the only person that had met her before, did his best to comfort her. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you…We're here to help you. I promise you'll be okay with us." He said with a reassuring voice.

Wow… thought the three other males, he's a professional at this.

The girl, feeling that she could trust him, pulled the covers down and sat up.

"A-a-are you the ones that kidnapped me…?" She asked slowly.

"Don't worry, the people that kidnapped you have been caught." Labrador informed her with a gentle tone. Not wanting to scare the girl even more.

Frau then grabbed the lady's left hand and moved his face closer to hers, "Hello milady. The name is Frau, and I am an ally for all the ladies in the world."He said as he kissed the top of her hand.

She blushed and screamed seconds later.

Frau then received a hard smack in the head. "You pervert! You scared her even more." Said Teito.

Castor let out a soft chuckle,"Don't worry, he might look scary, but he's completely harmless" Castor reassured her.

"R-r-really…?" She asked softly.

Both Labrador and Castor nodded.

"Burupya~! " A pink fyulong dragon said as it appeared in front of her.

She was startled at first,but because she never saw such cute creature before, she immediately blushed at the sight.

"My name is Labrador." "Mine is Teito." "And I am none other than Frau." The three took turns in introducing themselves."And the creature over there is Mikage." Teito informed.

"Pya~!"

"And my name is Castor." He then introduced himself last.

The female found herself staring at the puppeteer...He looked like someone she met before.

"And what's yours,milady?" Frau asked.

The blonde man's question brought her back from her trance.

"Oh…M-my name is…." She continues to stutter nervously, "….Amy…"

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please leave a review~! And by the way , how's my grammar? :D


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance to Be Together Again

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note :** Here's the fifth chapter. I hope you like it~!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Chance to Be Together Again**

"My name is Labrador." "Mine is Teito." "And I am none other than Frau." The three took turns in introducing themselves."And the creature over there is Mikage." Teito informed.

"Pya~!"

"And my name is Castor." He then introduced himself last.

The female found herself staring at the puppeteer...He looked like someone she met before.

"And what's yours,milady?" Frau asked.

The blonde man's question brought her back from her trance.

"Oh…M-my name is…." She continues to stutter nervously, "….Amy…"

"Amy… That's a nice name." Teito said as he smiled at her.

"T-thank you..." She replied nervously.

"Where did you come from, Amy? " Labrador asked her.

"Oh… I'm from the 4th District." She told.

"Well it sounds like you travelled very far from home."Labrador informed, a smile gracing his face.

"Why... W-where am I?" She curiously asked.

"You're in the 7th district, Milady. In the church." Frau said dramatically.

It took a few seconds before it registered in her mind. She realized she was very far from home and that she dropped her purse when she was kidnapped, she was helpless. So she lowered her head and gloomed. _How am I going to get back…?_

Teito took notice of her gloomy face and wondered what had caused such, " Uhmm… Amy-san, is there something wrong?"

She didn't answer; she was still lost in her thinking._ How am I going to get back?!_

Castor started to wave his hands in front of her face."Amy… Amy…Amy-chan" He called, trying to bring her back to reality.

Him calling her name released her from her trance."Huh? Oh, Gomen…" She apologized after spacing out.

Castor laughed softly at her blushing."Its okay. Don't worry about it." He reassured.

"Is there something wrong, Amy?" Labrador asked.

Amy lowered her head, " I don't know how to go back…" She said embarrassed.

A light bulb lit up.

"I have an Idea! Why don't you stay here at the church?" Teito suggested.

"Yes! And that means I can spend more time with you, Milady! "Frau exclaimed.

Teito smacked Frau in the head, again. "There is no way you are getting near her."

She laughed softly at the scene in front of her, but stopped immediately after another question made its way into her beautiful head. "But… w-w-where will I stay?"

All four males were deep in thought. Hmmm…. They didn't think this out before.

Another light bulb lit up.

"Why don't you share a room with me?" Frau asked energetically.

At his statement, all three men looked at Frau and gave him a look,_ Hell No._

Another light bulb lit up, again.

"There are free rooms!" Labrador inquired.

"Oh yeah, she can occupy one of the rooms built for the clergymen." Teito suggested.

"How long will you be staying, Amy?" Castor asked her softly.

She looked sheepish."Until I have enough money to travel back." She replied.

"Hmmm…So you'll need a job too…" Teito mumbled.

Her heart sank down to her stomach.

"Ahh, i-its okay! I will find a job myself."Amy said while waving her hands in front of her.

"Aha! Why don't you work at the library?" Castor suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Both Labrador and Teito agreed.

"The library? But isn't it run by your dolls?" Frau inquired.

"Well,now Amy will be in charge. The dolls can be her assistants." Castor confidently replied.

"Well…okay! As long as I can visit Amy everyday." Frau said.

Castor shot Frau the 'I will kill you if you land a single finger one her' look.

"Well then its settled! Amy will start first thing in the morning! "Labrador happily informed them.

"Then that means you have to rest." Castor inquired with a sweet smile on his face.

She stared at his eyes. They look very familiar.

Castor who was aware that the female was staring at him let it pass by.

"Well…As much as I'd love too, you're not wearing that to work tomorrow, are you?" Castor said as he pointed out what he meant.

Amy looked down to see what he meant. She blushed at the sight.

She wore nothing but her tube top, her skirt, and her black stockings. The criminals took her cardigan?!

**No.** There was no way she was wearing this tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day…

Frau, Castor, Labrador, Teito and Mikage/Burupya gathered around the library. Waiting for the arrival of their new found friend.

"Ah Amy,there you are."Labrador greeted.

"You look beautiful today, Amy" Castor remarked.

Amy blushed at what Castor had just said.

Amy stood in the library entrance. She wore a white dress with puffed out sleeves. On top of it was a grey corset like layer. It had yellow threads connecting the corset. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but she let her bangs grace down the side of her face, for footwear,she wore black stockings and Brown knee high boots.

"Its nice to see you again,milady." Frau said as he grabbed and kissed the top of her hand.

Amy blushed again and tried to pull her hand back, but his grip was to strong.

"Stop flirting with her!" Teito said after he blew Frau a kick in front of Amy.

Amy felt sympathy for Frau who was now smashed against the wall.

Poor Frau

"So, are you ready to get started,Amy?" Castor asked softly.

"H-Hai." Amy replied energetically.

_"Xing-lu – sama! Are you in here?" Amy asked as she peeked into his workroom._

_"Oh, yes Amy, I'm here." He told._

_Amy fully entered Xing-lu's workroom .She walked gracefully to her lover._

_"Xing-lu – sama's making dolls again?" She asked._

_"Yes I am."He replied._

_"Is it okay if I watch?" She inquired._

_He let out a soft chuckle."Sure.,here…" he motioned for her to sit on his lap._

_"Xing-lu – sama… Are you sure? Won't it make it harder for you to make dolls?"_

_"Its okay, c'mon."_

_"B-b-but, Xing-lu –sama …" She blushed._

_He pulled towards her towards him._

_And she found herself sitting on his lap._

_"See, now it wasn't so bad,right?" He said, teasing her._

_"Hmph."She blushed and grumbled cutely. Going along with it, she wrapped her hands around his neck._

_"Xing-lu – sama is so good at making dolls.I wish I was as good as you." She said while she was still sitting on his lap._

_"I will teach you the basics if you want." He informed._

_"R-r-really?!" She exclaimed happily._

_"Of course all you have to do is ask."He grinned._

_"Don't worry Xing-lu – sama! I am determined to be your best student!" She told._

_He laughed."You are my only student."_

"Well, let me lead you to your desk." Castor said as he reached out his hand to her so she could take it.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please leave a review! And please tell me if you like the chapters so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Steps

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

**Chapter 6: Baby Steps**

"Well, let me lead you to your desk." Castor said as he reached out his hand to her so she could take it.

"Uhm… Okay…" She blushed as she took his hand.

"Ah! Look at the time. Its time to feed Mikage. Labrador-san,will you accompany me?" Teito said with a hint of excitement.

"Okay, Teito-kun." Labrador nodded.

"You guys can go. I'll stay right here." Frau said, shoving them away.

"You're coming with us." Teito said angrily while pulling Frau's ear.

"Ow Ow Ow! That hurts you damn brat." Frau kept muttering as they disappeared from view.

The three are now no longer on view.

Castor let out a soft sigh."This way, Amy." He told as he led her inside the library.

She looked around her surroundings. She noted on how all the shelves are bulky and nine stories high.

"Well here we are."He informed.

She went closer to her semi-circle desk and placed her hand on top of the board.

Hmmm… Not bad.

"So, is it okay for you?" Castor asked.

She was still in her trance.

"Amy?" He called.

His voice was like a trigger that made her shot up as she was again, back to reality.

"Oh…" She giggled, "Yes, Its more than okay. Arigato." She thanked him while a smiling.

"Well…I'm glad."

Suddenly one of his sister dolls made an appearance.

It scared Amy.

"Iyaahhhh!" She screamed as she hid behind Castor.

He laughed at the sight."Don't worry she won't hurt you." He reassured.

She wasn't fully convinced yet. She shivered.

Castor looked at her. Man, she looks so damn cute.

"I promise Amy…She won't hurt you, she'll be your assistant."

"M-m-my…. Assistant?" She looked up at him.

He nodded.

"H-h-hi…" She greeted the doll.

It didn't reply, but she bowed in respect.

He chuckled." See."

Feeling it was safe,she finally stepped out of her hiding place, which is Castor's back.

Castor was shocked to see Amy returning the bow to the doll.

"I'm sure you two will get along well." He smiled.

She looked up at him and returned the smile.

* * *

"Amy-san." Teito called.

Amy looked down to see Teito waving to her.

"Oh, Hi Teito-san." She said as she climbed down the ladder.

"How's it going so far?" He asked.

She giggled."Everything's going fine." She said while clutching a book against her chest.

"I'm glad. Oh, and what's with the book?"

"Oh, Castor-sama told me that I can read any book I want." She replied.

They both smiled at each other.

"Oh, by the way… Will you come with me? Please?" He asked.

"What for?" She curiously asked.

"For your lunch break." He informed.

Oh… Lunch break.

* * *

Teito and Amy walked together to the church garden where they were greeted by the bishop trio.

"Ah! Milady, how's it working with dolls?" Frau asked.

"Its great." She replied with a smile on her face.

"That's good." Castor commented.

"Why don't you have a seat, Amy-chan." Labrador suggested.

Amy then started walking to the only available seat. Which was between Castor and Frau.

"Here,Milady,let me help you." Frau said while pulling the chair back so Amy could sit. He then pushed it back slowly.

Amy laughed softly." Arigato, Frau-sama."

"No problem, Milady." He said as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Stop flirting with Amy!" Teito yelled as he hit Frau's head. He was currently sitting next to him.

The entire table, except Frau and Teito, laughed.

* * *

Frau and Castor were currently walking Amy back to the library.

Amy was still blushing as she recalled what had happened earlier.

_"So Amy, how's the tea?" Labrador questioned._

_"Its so good, Labrador-sama." She commented as she stopped sipping her tea._

_"I'm glad Amy likes it." Labrador said happily._

_"Amy, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Frau inquired. He was serious. Dead serious._

_Both Teito and Castor choked while drinking their tea._

___"D-d-d-d-d-d-date?!" She became very red._

_"What did you say?!" Both shouted._

_"D-d-d-d-date?! With Frau-sama?" She shakily said._

_"Yes, go on a date with me tonight."_

_She was shaking._

_"Damn you Frau!" Teito yelled as he began suffocating Frau._

_"I'm going to kill you if you land a single finger on her…." Castor whispered to Frau threatingly._

"Are you okay Amy? You seem pale." Castor asked worriedly.

All she gave him was slow nod.

Castor then shot Frau a threatening look.

They kept walking quietly until they heard someone singing.

Their attention was now focused on the being who sang at the fountain.

"Ah, Razette." Castor greeted.

Razette greeted Castor,but she noticed that someone was behind him.

It was Amy looking at her.

Razette was shocked.

_She heard someone knocking on the door._

_She was scared. No one should know she is here._

_"Xing-lu – sama?" The person called out._

_The person on the other side opened the door slowly._

_"Xing-lu –sama?" She called out again._

_Then something caught her eye._

_She went in closer to take a better look._

_"I wonder what's it is…" She whispered to herself._

_Then pink hair rose from the water._

_She looked at it intently,but screamed seconds later._

_The mermaid was also scared. But she came closer to look at the person's face._

_She began singing._

_The other person was shocked. Did she just imitate her face?!_

_"Oh…A noel mermaid…"The person whispered._

_Both females took an instant liking to each other._

_"H-h-hello..My name is Amy, what's yours?" She asked, smiling at the mermaid._

_She did hand signs,indicating she was mute._

_"Oh… You can't talk…"She realized."But it was nice to meet you."_

_She smiled._

* * *

_Amy decided to visit her again._

_Razette greeted her._

_They were now friends._

_Everyday Amy would secretly enter Xing-lu's room to see Razette. And Razette would always sing Amy a song._

_It was until…_

_"Amy?" Xing-lu asked._

_"X-xing-lu –sama…" She was caught._

_"What are you doing here?!" He yelled._

_"I came to visit Razette." She happily replied. " You didn't tell me you kept a beautiful noel mermaid in you ro-" He pulled her hair and dragged her outside his room._

_"Don't you ever come near Razette again!" Xing-lu yelled as he slammed the door at her face._

_Amy now sat on the floor,crying._

_It pained Razette to watch her new friend get hurt,it hurt even more because she couldn't do anything about it._

Razette motioned for Amy to come closer.

Amy did as she was told and approached the mermaid.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please leave a review!

Hummm.. I feel stupid in this chapter.

Do you agree? D:


	7. Chapter 7:Baby Steps (Last Part)

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note :** Chapter 7 ~! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Baby Steps (Last Part)**

Razette motioned for Amy to come closer.

Amy did as she was told and approached the mermaid.

Razette examined the woman's face, making sure that it was really her and not some look alike.

She smiled, feeling sure that it was really her, the Amy she met and bonded with.

Amy returned the smile to the noel mermaid, she too liked the mermaid.

"H-h-hello…" She greeted.

The mermaid's smile grew bigger when she had greeted her. She happily made a big splash and sang a short song to Amy. She was happy to see her again.

Amy, who was leaning into the fountain, got wet. Razette's big splash got her face dripping wet. She shivered at the cold water.

Castor let out a soft chuckle."It's Razette's way of saying 'hello'. It means she really likes you."

Amy silently laughed. It didn't bother her at all getting splashed in the face. She actually liked it, and it felt very refreshing.

Castor, understanding the atmosphere between the two females, smiled."Looks like she likes you too, Razette."

"Are you alright,Amy-chan?" Frau asked worriedly as he passed her a towel to wipe her face.

Amy giggled."I'm okay." She gracefully took the towel from Frau and began wiping her face ."Arigato,Frau-sama."

Amy turned her attention back to Razette and began smiling at her sweetly."Hello, Razette. I'm Amy." She didn't know why, but she felt nostalgic…like this has happened before.

Razette smiled back and continued the song she sang for her.

"It looks like they both like each other." Frau commented."It unlike Razette to be like this. She's usually shy."

"Maybe Razette just really likes Amy, I mean… She rarely see's women around the church." Castor said.

* * *

At the Library…Nightfall.

The library was now empty. All the visitors decided to leave and retire for the night. The only ones that remained there was Amy and one of Castor's sister dolls.

Castor entered the library, he decided that it was time for Amy to rest.

He looked around, searching for his past girlfriend. He walked straight towards her desk, to his dismay, she wasn't there.

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" He called, hoping to get an answer in the quiet library.

Silence was the only reply he got. He continued searching for her.

He walked around the corner when something had caught his eye. His sister doll was now currently putting books back to their proper shelves.

He approached his doll, and his doll looked up at him.

"Do you know where Amy is?" He asked.

The doll nodded and began walking. It led him to the far end of the library, where it was only lit up by a single lamp.

He saw Amy placing the books back into the shelf, something had bothered him.

She was sad. Her eyes were downcast.

He felt the sadness that she was feeling. It hurt. He wondered if she was always like this.

Castor started walking towards her.

She heard the footsteps nearing her, but she paid no attention to it.

"Amy?"

The said person shot up and looked for the origin of the voice.

Russet orbs clashed into crimson.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Neither paying attention to the awkward silence.

"Uhmm…Amy, its time for you to close the library and rest." He informed as he sliced through the silence.

"Huh? Oh..." She laughed softly, " I'll just finish this." She smiled sadly.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded." Everything's fine." She said as she faked a smile.

He saw her smiling, but Castor knew better, but he decided not to say anything about it.

"Alright, then I'll wait for you to finish." He smiled back.

All she gave was a smile and a soft giggle.

* * *

Castor led Amy into her room. They walked side-by-side, but neither wanting to look at each other.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door for her.

"A-a-arigato…" She thanked him.

Amy entered the room and looked around.

It was a pretty simple room. It had a bed, a window, a dresser, and a bathroom.

"You can re-decorate it if you want."

"R-r-r-r-really?"

"Mhmmmh." He nodded.

She put her head down; it looked like she was deep in thought. She was feeling bittersweet, and it confused her as to why.

"A..Arigato."

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What for?" He wondered

"For being very nice to me, I know I don't deserve all of your kindness but…Thank you anyway…for making me feel welcome…I promise to repay you someday." She turned around after her statement to give him a sweet smile.

He stared at her, he wasn't expecting to be thanked for such.

He knew he had hurt her in the past. He cussed at her, he pulled her hair, he avoided her , and he had slammed the door at her face a lot of times. He regretted doing all that. She had been nothing but very committed to him and all he did in return was hurt her.

And in the end she still thanked him.

"D-don't worry, stay as long as you need to." He said as he began to leave."If you need anything else, just call me… I'll be here."

She giggled and blushed a bit."See you tomorrow,Castor-sama." She smiled.

He turned back to look at her,he smiled." Good Night" He said as he went outside and closed the door.

He stared at the door for moment.

He had missed her…He really did.

And to see her again tomorrow and the following days made him really happy. He promised to himself that he will make up to all those times that he had hurt her , he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

He started walking back to his room. It was time to retire for the night.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please leave a review~!


	8. Chapter 8: My Forgotten Past

Heart – Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note** : Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Forgotten Past**

"Uhmm…Excuse me, but where can I find the mystery books? A clergyman asked blushing.

"I'll lead you to it." The woman said smiling.

She gracefully stood up from her chair and started leading him down the hall to the mystery shelves.

"Here. Is there a particular book that you want to read?" She inquired looking at him.

He blushed again."Uhmm… no, not really…Thanks anyway." He smiled.

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else."She said while pressing a book against her chest.

She walked back to her desk. On the way she was greeted by a lot of males, not wanting to be rude, she greeted back.

Her desk was now in sight, but there was someone else that caught her attention, he was standing right next to her desk,smiling sweetly at her.

A week had passed since her arrival. But Amy is still getting used to the environment.

"Amy, its time for lunch." The man informed.

She giggled.

"C'mon."

* * *

After a week had passed, the men learned that Amy is very shy around males. She would usually blush and freeze whenever a male would approach and talk to her. But she would loosen up whenever it was Castor.

She didn't know why,but she felt safe when she's near him.

Teito, being very observant when it comes to Castor and Amy, learned that Castor is quite protective of the female.

He remembered the time when a clergyman tried to ask Amy out on a date and Castor didn't quite like it.

_"Uh, Amy- san, would you like to go on a d-d-date with me…?" The man asked._

_She blushed. She didn't know what to do. She was too scared to tell him. Yes or No?_

_Castor saw the scene and he didn't like any of it. So he approached the two. He walked to them and stopped behind Amy._

_He placed both hands on her shoulders protectively. She was startled at first but after realizing that it was only him, she finally loosened up._

_"I'm sorry, but Amy is quite busy tonight. She can't come." He said while looking at the man threathingly._

_"Oh, well that's okay…" The man said shaking. He just saw a scary aura around Castor. The man could tell that the bishop was very angry._

_"Maybe some other time…" He said as he rushed away from the two. Too scared to even say another word. The bishop scared him._

Teito let out a sigh." Well its normal for him to feel that way, afterall… They had met before."

* * *

Castor and Amy sat at a bench in the garden and ate their meal.

It had become a daily routine. Everyday Castor would pick Amy up from the library and bring her to the garden to have lunch. They would usually talk about work and other stuff. And he would always escort her back to the library after the break.

"Wow, its delicious Amy! Who knew you could cook." Castor commented.

Amy laughed softly."Well, I lived by myself, so I also cook for myself."

He took another bite of his meal."Well, I'm glad you decided to share your cooking with somebody else."

She giggled." I'm glad Castor-sama likes it."

He let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

"Hello, Milady." Frau greeted.

"Frau-sama." She greeted back.

"What is it that you want Frau?" Castor questioned

"Nothing I just want to see Amy." He replied.

She laughed softly. It was an amusing sight.

Castor was escorting Amy back into the library until Frau had showed up kissed the top of her hand and went on with his questions.

Castor was currently standing right beside Amy. Watching her and Frau socializing. He didn't like seeing his 'girlfriend' talking to the most perverted person he knew.

"Well, Amy still has a job to finish, so we should go now." Castor said as he looked angrily at Frau."C'mon Amy, let's go."

"H-h-hai…" She said as she followed him.

"Geez, what's wrong with him? Is he jealous or something?" Frau asked himself.

He started to leave but immediately halted when a thought came into his head. He grinned widely.

* * *

Castor sat beside Labrador in the church gardens. He quietly sipped his tea and played chess with Frau.

"So, glasses…How are you and Amy ?" Frau asked grinning.

"Yes Castor-san, how's it been? " Teito asked eagerly.

"What's with the question?" Castor questioned them back.

"Nothing glasses. You two are always together , and you act like a jealous boyfriend whenever you see another man next to Amy." Frau informed teasingly.

Castor moved a chess piece forward and took one of Frau's. "What's wrong with not making her feel lonely?"

"Is Castor inlove?" Labrador inquired.

Castor choked on his tea after hearing what Labrador had just said.

"W-what? Why would I be?" He said blushingly.

"Well, who wouldn't? I mean, look at her." Frau stood beside Castor."She's very beautiful, she has a nice figure, and she's nice."He continued," She's like a princess straight out of a fairytale book."

"What are you implying?" Castor glared at Frau. Did he just say she has a nice figure? Well, not that he disagrees but, to hear that come out of a pervert's mouth is just terrifying.

Frau whispered in Castor's ear." Are you inlove…?"

"Its Complicated!" Castor shouted.

Silence followed suit after his outburst. Both bishops and Teito couldn't believe what they had just heard from Castor.

Castor looked at the three males horrified. He had just told them what he felt.

* * *

Nightfall…

A lone figure stood looking at the beautiful moon.

She couldn't sleep, and so she decided to take a walk outside, alone. Perhaps looking at the moon would make her feel sleepy. So she got out of bed and grabbed a robe and wore her daytime boots and went outside.

She looked at the moon, it was so beautiful. She could look at it forever if she could, but the moon only appeared during the night.

"Amy-san?" A voice asked.

She was startled,she didn't expect someone to be up this late. She turned around and she saw a brunette boy in his pajamas.

"T-teito – san? "

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Oh… I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk and clear my head." She smiled.

"Is it okay if I join you? "

"Sure." She nodded.

Now two figures stood looking at the moon. They were surrounded by silence and it felt majestic.

"Uhm… Amy-san…" He broke the eerie silence.

"Hai, Teito- san?"

"Before you got here…what were you…?" He asked.

"Oh..." She giggled. " I was a waitress in a café."

"Where did you live?"

"At a small apartment."

"With whom did you live with?"

"Nobody, I was alone."

"Alone?" He was confused. " What about your family?"

"Family? Oh, I never met them…." She said sadly.

"Never?"

"Hai, you may say that I lost a part of my memory…" She said with her eyes were downcast.

"Amy…"

She nodded. "I woke up in the street, bloodied. I didn't know who I was until I saw the necklace I was wearing, it said 'Amy', so I thought it was my name. A lady saw me and offered me help." She sadly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." He looked down.

She laughed sadly."Its okay, someone needs to know anyway."

He tried smiling at her but it was no use.

Silence...

"One last question…" Teito said.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him.

"Do you like Castor-san?" He eagerly asked.

She became red immediately after hearing his question.

"T-t-teito-san ! " She yelled and continued to blush.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note :** I wanna say "Hi" To my two loyal reviewers

Mega07ghost

And

AngelaStoneWood

xD

You two gave me the will to continue my story.


	9. Chapter 9: White Flower

Heart-Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note :** Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 9: White Flower**

She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers in the garden.

The beautiful flowers and leaves that decorated the area gave a heavenly feel to the place. The scent of nectar that attracted the colorful butterflies filled the air. And the perfect shade of sunshine that reached down the ground.

In the middle of it all was a young woman who sat gracefully while adoring a beautiful white flower.

He watched her from afar silently; careful not to let her know he was watching her.

He had never seen such beauty…Her hair that shared the same color as the starry night sky…, her blush white soft skin… and her bright smile.

To him she was an angel, a beautiful pure angel that hasn't been exposed to the world.

She saw him watching her from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"L-l-labrador-sama…?" She called out surprisingly .

He greeted her back, acknowledging that he had just been caught. "Ah, Amy-chan… Its nice to see you here."

"Its nice to see you too, Labrador-sama…" She greeted back.

It took a long pause before he could speak back.

"What are you doing here, Amy-chan?" He inquired, trying his best to continue the conversation.

"Oh…Nothing, I just decided to come here before my break ends." She said and she laughed gracefully.

"Castor's not with you?"He wondered. It felt awkward because he would always see Castor being with Amy during her break.

"Castor-sama was called by Archbishop-sama to do some errands." She informed smiling.

"Oh…"He whispered.

She invited him to sit with her on the ground and adore the beautiful flowers and he gladly complied.

A moment of silence took place.

"So... does Amy-chan like the flowers?"He questioned.

She gave him a small nod and smiled." The flowers are all beautiful. Labrador-sama did a really good job of taking care of them."

He looked at her and smiled. No girl has ever told him that he did a great job when it comes to gardening.

He stared at her for quite some time, adoring the person in front of him. She was fiddling with the flowers.

"Oh!" She was alarmed and stood up as quickly as possible.

"Gomenasai! But I'm late for work… Perhaps we could continue this later." She bowed down and apologized.

He looked at her before standing up." Don't worry, Amy-chan."He laughed softly.

She bowed to him again and ran gracefully to the direction of the library.

He looked at her disappearing figure while a sad smile graced his face.

* * *

"A letter?" She asked the man.

He nodded and handed her the letter wrapped in a small yellow envelope.

She took it and slowly tore off the envelope and opened the letter inside.

_Amy! Amy! Are you okay?_

_You've been gone for almost two weeks now! You didn't show up for work and now the customers are angry!_

_I checked your apartment but you weren't there_

_It was then I heard the news. Are you alright now?!_

_I'm coming over to check so expect me to be there in a few days!_

_-Sairah_

Amy sweatdropped after reading the letter. It was from, no other than, her bestfriend.

"Is everything okay…,Amy?" The man asked concerned.

Her face went from looking at the letter to his face.

"Oh… Its nothing, Castor-sama" She smiled, reassuring him that everything was okay.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, concerned.

She nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back and lifted a tall stack of books.

"Castor-sama…Let me help you." She said as she trotted towards him.

"Don't Worry, its okay, I can do it myself." He said smiling.

"B-b-but… I want to help Castor-sama!" She said as she puffed out her cheeks.

He chuckled and set the books down." Alright…, Alright."

She was about to lift half of the books but stopped immediately after Castor grabbed her arm.

"You're not lifting that much…" He said and gave her a smaller number of books.

"Castor-sama!" She exclaimed.

He smiled.

…

Castor and Amy walked down the hall. The woman who was blushing and puffing out her cheeks, carried about five to six books, while the man who was looking at her and smiling, carried ten.

* * *

The church…, Nightfall

Amy had just closed the doors of the library.

She and Castor were walking side-by-side towards the dorm, they had a simple conversation along the way.

They continued walking happily, until something halted them.

The man who was standing infront of them had white hair and violet eyes. He held a bouquet filled with white and red flowers and handed them to the woman with a smile.

She stared at him and blushed, hesitant whether or not to accept the flowers.

"Here, for Amy-chan." He smiled.

She slowly took the bouquet and accepted it. Her eyes were glued instantly to the flowers.

"A-a-a-arigato..."She blushed. " L-l-labrador-sama…"

Castor who was there, watching the entire scene, didn't like what he was seeing. Not that he doesn't like Labrador, he just didn't like seeing his 'girl' get courted by another, nevertheless, his friend.

"What is it for, Labrador?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

The said man noticed his presence." Oh, I gave it to her because she said she likes flowers." He replied smiling.

"B-b-b-b-but… you didn't have to…, Labrador-sama" She said while looking down.

"Take it as a gift, from me." He said. "I have to go now, Goodnight, Castor,… Amy." He waved goobye as he left them alone.

Castor waited for Labrador's figure disappear from view before looking at the blushing woman beside him.

She noticed that he was looking at her.

"C-c-castor-sama?" She said as she titled her head a bit.

"Hm…?"

"I-i-is everything okay?" She was still recovering from the shock.

"Oh… Yes everything's fine." He reassured with a smile. "C'mon, its time for bed."

He started walking forward.

"H-h-hai! " She followed suit, and they were once again side by side.

* * *

_"Xing-Lu – sama? Is everything okay?" She said as she entered his workroom._

_"Yes. I'm fine." He said angrily at her._

_"You don't sound okay…" She informed and slowly approached him._

_"I'm Okay. Now leave me and let me finish my work."_

_She was hesitant at first but decided to be brave and find out the truth._

_"Xing-Lu – sama!" She shouted._

_"WHAT?!" He quickly stood up from his seat and held both her arms tightly._

_"What's wrong?" She asked trying to make an angry face._

_"I already told you, I'm okay!" He said as he loosened his grip a bit on her arms._

_Silence entered the room as the two had a staring contest._

_"Is Xing-Lu – sama…, angry at me...?" She inquired._

_He looked at her for awhile before placing his forehead over hers._

_"Of course I am, you danced with him at the party just because I was gone for a few minutes."_

_"But he offered me to dance with him, and as a princess I can't turn it down."_

_She laid her head on top of his shoulder and took a long pause._

_"It meant nothing…, Xing-Lu – sama…"_

_Another long pause…_

_He slightly pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead._

_"I believe you…"_

_"I love you..."_

_The couple stood in silence, each in other's embrace._

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Please leave a comment, a review, or a criticism !

Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10: Teasing Overdose

Heart-Shaped Locket

* * *

**Chapter 10: Teasing Overdose**

* * *

The young woman smiled while she placed the book on the shelf as she recalled the events that happened last night.

_"Oi! You two " The tall blonde man called out._

_The two who walked side-by-side were stopped to acknowledge the man infront of them._

_"What is it Frau?" Castor asked him annoyed._

_"What are you two doing here this late?" Frau inquired._

_The young woman looked at the tall man who currently held and kissed the top of her hand._

_"C-c-castor- sama was just escorting me back to the dorms." She stuttered and blushed._

_"Oh~"Frau then looked at the said man and grinned." He's escorting you back to the dorms…"_

_Castor eyed Frau dangerously._

_"Well its getting very late, I and Amy better get back to the dorms." Castor said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, forcing her to walk. He had just dealt with Labrador giving Amy flowers. He was not gonna let Frau ruin his chances with her too._

_"Eh~ Then maybe I should come with you two." Frau said as he ran to them._

_The Dorms_

_The three walked silently in the hallway._

_"Well, here we are… Milady~" Frau said as he opened the door to her room and gestured for her to come in._

_Amy blushed at his gesture._

_She was about to walk in but stopped at the doorway when she realized that she forgot something._

_"O-o-oyasumi! Castor-sama…Frau-sama." She said as gave them both a sweet smile._

_"Oyasumi too, Amy…" Castor replied as he returned the smile back._

_Castor and Amy were both staring and smiling sweetly at each other. It lasted for about a minute until…_

_"Soo… Are you gonna tuck her in bed too?" Frau grinned as he teased his friend._

_A vein popped out."F-frau…Why you…" Castor growled angrily._

_Amy understood the atmosphere between the two and decided to leave them be._

_She sweatdropped and smiled nervously as she closed the door halfway. " Oyasumi…"_

_The last thing she remembered was hearing loud noises and someone struggling for breath on the other side of her door._

She came down the ladder and thanked the sister doll that assisted her.

"Arigato… Um…" She struggled and wondered what to call the doll.

She blushed embarrassingly and played with the hem of her skirt as she began thinking of ways of addressing the sister doll.

"I-i-is it okay if I call you…, Castillica?" She whispered to the doll.

The sister doll nodded in agreement. Amy's face lightened up and hugged the clay doll.

* * *

"Hm..So you named the doll, huh?" The tall man repeated for the third time.

Being the polite woman that she was, she nodded for the third time also," Hai!" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, that's a very nice name you've given."He spoke.

She blushed at his compliment," A-a-a-arigato…"

"Soo… how are you and glasses doing?" The blonde asked his companion.

She blushed again hearing what Frau had just asked. " Uhmm… W-w-w-what do you mean…?" She looked at him, terrified of what he meant.

"Y'know…" He held up a finger in each hand and wiggled each for emphasis; he then brought the two together slowly and twisted them halfway.

She became much redder than before, and started to panic. After a few moments of tomato-shade embarrassment, she brought her arms and flailed them in the air and started to shake her head madly in defense.

"F-F-F-FRAU-SAMA!" She yelled in embarrasement.

The blonde man laughed at the sight before him; a red faced woman panicking after his comment.

* * *

(Chibi Moment)

"Hmmphh! Frau-sama is mean." She thought to herself as she walked upon the gravel while squishing a book against her chest.

She couldn't help but blush while thinking of what Frau had just inquired earlier. She wasn't used to being asked about men. Back at the café she'd always avoid these questions and hide from lovesick men asking for her hand in marriage…

Yes, it happens.

"Me… and Castor-sama…." She thought of the possibility and blushed a pale pink; it would be nice if it were to happen.

"Wait… NO! That would never happen! Castor-sama needs someone better than me…"She shook her head and made a sad face after a while." He needs someone prettier, sexier, stronger and smarter than me…" She thought sadly." I'm nothing but a waitress at a café that got kidnapped…I'm worthless…"

Tears started welling up her eyes.

"Amy-chan… Why the long face…?" A voice asked infront of her.

She looked up and tried to contain the sad emotions she was feeling. She looked at him with semi-wet rich ruby eyes and gave a sweet forced smile.

"I-i-i-its nothing… Labrador-sama…" She stuttered.

"Are you sure…?"

She nodded." H-h-hai…, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, here, come with me…" He said as he offered his hand.

"Ah! N-n-no ! it okay!" She did her best to try and convince him .

(Chibi Moment)

He smiled and grabbed her wrists as dragged her to whichever place he intended.

* * *

"I told you… Labrador-sama…, I'm fine" She said as she poured tea into Labrador's cup.

"Me too, Amy-chan!" Frau announced as he lifted his cup.

"H-h-hai."

"So Amy-san, will you tell us what's wrong?" Teito asked slowly.

"Is it about Glasses? Frau inquired

Her eyes were immediately downcast as she poured Frau his tea after she heard his question.

Teito elbowed Frau and gave a look.

"Read between the lines you pervert." Teito whispered to his ear.

"Eh!? So it is about Glasses!" Frau raised his voice.

Teito did nothing but face palmed and sweatdropped. 'YOU IDIOT' he mumbled.

Amy who heard every letter that came out of Frau's perverted mouth, panicked.

"Ah, Amy-chan… I think that enough tea for my cup…" Labrador said to inform the woman was still poured tea into his cup.

Then the worst thing happened.

"Hey!" A tall man greeted.

Amy looked at the figure approaching them and her knees weakened.

"Oi Glasses! You're here" Frau called out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gomene! I'm sorry if its not worth the wait!

I'm a stupid writer ~ m ~

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11 : Love Story Contoversy

Heart Shaped Locket

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Love Story Controversy **

* * *

**Author's Note** : Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi Glasses! You're here" Frau called out.

"Hm…" Castor simply greeted back.

"…" Amy was quietly shivering as she tried her best to keep her composure, trying her best not to fall over upon seeing the man whom she didn't know made her heart flutter before.

Castor looked at her with worry in his face." Amy-chan, is everything okay? " He innocently asked as he flashed a charming smile.

She reddened and did all she can not to swoon from his charming smile. " H-h-h-hai….C-c-c-castor –s-s-s-sama…."

"Are you sure, you seem pretty red, do you have a fever?" Castor questioned as he walked towards Amy.

Amy shooked her head violently " I-i-i-I'm fine!" She tried to convince him but failed .

"You're hiding something…, Tell me, what is it? " Castor pushed.

Teito stood infront of Amy and decided to act as her voice. " I think we should stop asking Amy-san these questions…" He suggested.

Labrador nodded in agreement. " Hai, Amy-chan seems frustrated,"

Castor's brows furrowed in worry, "Really? Is everything alright, Amy?" He asked gently.

He knew curiosity was getting the best of him, but he stopped upon realization that he's making his former dearly beloved uncomfortable. Being the great gentleman he is, he didn't like seeing women uncomfortable.

The flustered young woman looked up at the puppeteer with a blushing face. "I-i-i—it's okay, Castor-sama….I'm fine" She let out a soft smile, reassuring the man that she was okay. She tried her best to keep herself calm , those features that surely made women swoon over a few years ago were surely taking effects on her now.

Afraid that she might lose her mind at any moment, Amy started to break the awkward silence by asking the men for permission to leave." I-i—I think its time for me to go back to the library…Is it okay if I go?" She asked shyly.

The men nodded , Castor however, stood up and offered his hand to the lady." Perhaps I should escort you back, I'm worried that something bad might happen along the way." He added.

"S-s-s-sure…" Amy replied blushingly. In response to his sweet action, she slowly placed her hand on top of his.

It felt nice. The two former lovers reunited by sudden faith slowly felt the spark that they once experienced. The feel of her soft, silky hand that waved infront of thousands before on top of his strong, protective yet gentle hand which held a sword that took people's lives back when he was a Hausen. It was relaxing, as much as when you hold a soft pillow on a rainy day.

Frau ruined the sweet moment by whistling " So… You guys gonna make out?" The perverted bishop suggested.

Lookie, two veins popped. One from the russet haired man and one of the brown haired teen.

"I'm gonna kill you…." The teen mumbled.

The sweet young woman raised her hand to cover her sweet lips as she giggled.

* * *

"Xing-lu – sama…." The woman who wore a white and pink Victorian dress, called out into the empty space.

"Xinglu-sama?" "Xinglu-sama?" She tried and tried, hoping to get a reply from the said man. A quiet and blank reply made her feel uncomfortable. It was like calling out to a killer in a horror movie.

She walked closer to the bedroom window and peered into it and saw a magnificent view. She wished that if it was possible, she'd also get this kind of view on her window. But back at home the only thing sees outside that window was nothing but pure loneliness. The man she expects to see wasn't there for he was thousands of miles away from the Castle.

As she slowly lowered her eyes, she saw something that wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Hausen-sama…" A woman called out.

The woman had blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was fair and had seductive eyes, her features resembled a goddess from the Greek Pantheon. She wore a violet and black corset, she had the model height and posture. Overall she looked like the one who had men lining up for her hand in marriage.

The woman wrapped her arms around his."Hausen-sama…, When can we meet again?" She leaned down to place her head down at his shoulder.

The young man faced the lady with mild disgust on his face. "What do you mean ' when can we meet again?' " He asked.

The woman raised her head to look up at him. She pushed his glasses back up and rubbed her nose against his. " Oh c'mon, don't pretend that you never want to see me again."She purred into his ear.

He chuckled lightly." Gee, I'm sorry but I'm quite busy, when fate decides maybe that's the time."Xing-lu looked up to get a view of the sky. Dark clouds were moving in, indicating that it would be raining soon.

"Its about to rain, I think its time for you to go home. Your parent's might kill me if I send you home late." He informed.

Xing-lu led the maiden out to the gates, where eventually, once they reach the other end, would be the young maiden's home.

Two figures close to each other walked out into the huge gothic gates. The woman holding unto the man as they went. Moments eventually, their silhouettes disappeared into the fog which surrounded the place.

The sad, dark weather defined what the maiden was feeling. Gloomy , upset, angry, betrayed. She had her back against the cold window, leaning unto it for support as her legs were slowly loosening up. A loud thud was heard when the maiden fell into the cold, unforgiving floor. She cried with cold tears quietly. She cried and cried and cried. She cried her heart out. If possible, she would've cried out pure blood instead of sour tears.

The hard drops of rain fell down and a loud strum of thunder made her shudder slightly. She slowly lifted her head to look straight ahead. She stared at the door, hoping for him to open it and comfort her, like he'd always do. He would come to her the moment he'd feel her loneliness and he would do his best to try and comfort his dear beloved.

He never came.

In the huge, well-decorated bedroom of the 13th head .There by the window, laid a lone female figure who waited silently for the return of her one and only.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12 : Her Hunter's Interlude

Heart Shaped Locket

* * *

**Chapter 12: Her Hunter's Interlude**

* * *

**Author's Note** : Enjoy!

* * *

"The cold rain drop that fell from the obscured sky, touched the rarest of most flowers and made the warmest of all drops."

That sounded poetic.

I thought to myself as I looked out the window to watch the raindrops fall.

It was supposed to be a bright sunny day, but nature had other plans. The rain kept on pouring. Making the flowers and soil in Labrador's garden flood up. Guess not everyday in the church is a sunny day, sometimes a bullet must be shot to alarm others.

I walked through the corridors. I greeted back to everyone who greeted me first. I felt melancholic as I walked. Sometimes the weather always matches your mood.

Sigh, it's the same routine over and over again, like déjà vu. Nothing special so far, just the same old everyday practice. Can't a man experience something special for a while? You only get to live once so why not experience all while you still can. Well, actually I lived thrice. Hmm… Exception to the rule? Sigh, I'm just waiting for something special.

"Ohayo, Castor-sama!" I immediately looked up as I heard her sweet voice. I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I absentmindedly walked into the library.

"Good morning to you too, Amy-chan" I replied. My mood lightened up when I saw her. She was like the sun in a rainy day.I find it quite impossible to not feel your heart beat when you see her.

"Are you cold? " I asked, I know the answer was quite obvious since she wore a black jacket, but well, sometimes you ask obvious things when you feel like starting a conversation.

She nodded gracefully." Hai" she giggled " I'm quite sensitive to the cold"

I chuckled lightly and patted her head. " Poor you." She blushed cutely as I petted her.

* * *

It was already time for Amy's break. We decided to go deeper into the library instead of getting wet outside in the rain. We're now standing in one of the neglected places of the library, just the two of us. Of course I was the one who came up with the idea. I wanted to make a move as early as now, because if I don't, other men might steal her away from me. And I can't let them take away the only thing that made me happy.

I helped her up the ladder, she wanted to get a new book to read, so I let her. She was about 2 stories high when the ladder started to wobble and break. She gasped in fear as she fell down. On instinct, I caught her bridal style. She pushed down her skirt and reddened because it was up her thighs when I caught her.

She averted her eyes from me.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything" I said, or maybe lied, well…, I did see a little bit, but I think its better to tell her that a fully grown man saw nothing.

She looks cute when she blushes.I set her down so she can relax. " A-a-a-arigato…" She thanked me.

We chatted as usual. The same old routine, again.

She noticed that I looked bored since she gave me a sad face. "What's wrong, Castor-sama?" She asked sweetly." Nothing, I'm fine" I said. She didn't look convinced. I went back to my thinking, wondering how she came to a conclusion that something's not right.

To my surprise, I felt someone pinching my cheeks.

"What are you doing? " I asked the beautiful maiden infront of me.

"You looked bored, maybe this'll wake you up." She replied shyly.

I brushed off her soft hand from my face. She said I look like I'm blushing, and kept on the teasing and laughing.

Even though I'm a bishop, I wasn't gonna let her win.

I pinched her cheek harder that she did to mine. She kept on pushing my hand away from her face. But I strengthened my grip.

"So, how does it feel?" I finally stopped, I realized that I was already hurting her .

She rubbed her red cheek and mumbled sounds. " You're mean, Castor-sama! " She pouted.

Damn, she looks so cute.

I apologized poetically, like an unusual gentleman. But she still looked angry and sad. To me it hurts to see that you've made the one you truly love upset.

I've done these abusive things before, which I strongly regret. I promised to myself that I will do everything to make things right. This is my second chance, there is never a third or a fourth.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close to me and placed my chin on top of her head. I could tell she was quite shocked of my sudden gesture. I was also proud of her for not pulling back. She just stayed there in my embrace, feeling in my sweet scent. I closed my eyes soon after she did. We stayed like that for a long time. The only sounds that surrounded us was pure love and silence.

"I'm sorry"

"_I'm sorry…"_

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13 : The River That Flows

Heart Shaped Locket

**Chapter 13: The River That Flows**

* * *

The sound of hard rain could be heard all over the church. It continuously poured for 2 days, barely flooding the entire church garden. Because of the cold air surrounding it, a lot of people are getting sick. And one of our favorite main characters became a victim of it.

"Achoo!"

The cold raindrop trickled down the cold glass window.

"Here…" A man handed a tissue to his female companion.

Inside were two people. A man and a woman. The woman was in a sit up position on the bed, she was currently covering the bottom half of her face to act as a lady as much as possible. She was being supported by a man who wore glasses. He rubbed her back for help slow her anxiety

"Are you alright?" The man asked slowly.

It was ironical that instead of putting on a worried look, the man wore a teasing grin. He petted the woman who sat on the bed, taunting her .

The woman's head was down low, blushing." You're so mean, Castor-sa-Achoo!" She sneezed. She took another tissue and wiped her nose with it." You didn't have to bring me here, C-c-c-Castor-sam-Achoo!" She kept going on to try and finish her sentence. But all failed.

The said man chuckled lightly."I told you, you'll get worse if you continue to work." He lectured.

"B-b-b-b-but I-i-i-…"

"No buts" He waved his finger.

* * *

_Earlier…_

"Achoo! Achoo!" She sneezed loudly in the quiet library.

Amy was wiping and covering her nose. " G-g-g-go / hiccup/ gomen-/hiccup/-e" She apologized to all for her unlady like behavior.

Up the ladder she resumed putting the books back to their proper shelves. Castillica carried the books up so that all Amy has to do is take them and put them in their correct shelves.

"Achoo!" Castillica handed her a white tissue. " A-a-a-/hiccup/ A-rigato" The human thanked.

She let out a louder sneeze which made her wobble and lose her balance causing her to fall. A short grasp, she let out. It happened to fast she barely had time to scream.

"You okay?" Luckily, her knight in shining armor came. She opened her eyes to see her savior. All she could remember was sneezing and falling down, ready to face her demise when someone had caught her, then she heard a deep, charming voice.

Castillica? No, Castillica can't talk.

"C-c-c-c-/hiccup/- Castor-/Achoo/-sama!"

Castor stared at her for a moment. " Is everything alright?" He said as he set her down.

"H-h-h-/achoo/ - Hai."

"You sure?"

She nodded. She clutched her black jacket for warmth. " Achoo!"

Castor raised a brow. " You really don't look fine. I think its time for you to rest" He inquired worriedly. He walked closer, slowly closing in the distance.

"I-i-i-I'm fi - /Achoo/ - ne." Gee, its really not helping her right now.

Castor lifted up her chin with his fingers. Amy blushed in return. If she was looking for warmth before, I bet she's quite warm now. " Hmm… It looks like you have a bad case of a cold." He continued to examine her.

Amy pulled her face back and lowered her head. " I-i-i-I'm fine really…"

"I'm telling you, you need to rest." He paused. " You won't get better just by pouting" He added bluntly.

Amy's head shot up after hearing his comment. She was a little upset by it. " I-i-I'm not pouting! H-h-h-how dare y-y-y-you say that!" She tried acting like an angry person. But her heart was too soft to be angry at him.

"I-i-i-I hate y-y-you! " She yelled.

Castor did not react to what she had just said.

Chibi Moment

Castor flicked her forehead. "Do you really?" He put on a grin.

"O-of c-course I do!" She pouted and continued her act.

…..

She hung her head in defeat. " No I don't…"

Castor lightly chuckled. " See, you love me too much to hate me." He held and grabbed her hand and started leading her down the way. " C'mon, let's get you to your room."

"Wah, w-w-w-wait ! C-castor –sama! Achoo!"

* * *

Amy was now sleeping, dreaming away.

Castor watched her in her sleep. Leaning in closer to get a much better view of the woman he once and still loves. He examined her face. His eyes traced the shape of her eyes,nose, cheeks, hair, every part of her beautiful porcelain skin.

Amy moved slightly, she looked sad in her sleep.

Castor stroked her hair, calming her. He leaned in much closer and laid his head right on the pillow space Amy left out. He felt in her sweet scent. She smelt of sweet Vanilla, touched with a little bit of Jasmine and cherry blossoms. He continued to stare at her in a very close distance.

"I miss you…" He whispered. He spoke in a very low voice that it sounded like he's mumbling. He rubbed his nose against hers, feeling her skin against his. What a sweet action.

"Mhmm…" She unconsciously lowered her head slightly. Because of this… The distance between their lips diminished by a few centimeters. Just a little push and their lips would already be touching.

Castor looked at her lips and battled himself. He had never tasted her lips before. But he bets that it'd be more than sweet and pleasurable. Should he or should he not? Hmm…

He thought that its still not the time to. He pulled back and stood up, moving to the loveseat. He sat and leaned his head back. " Sigh…" He made out. ' Its still not time, what if I do it but she doesn't accept it? It'll ruin the friendship we already have. Plus, its not what gentlemen do.' He thought and reasoned to himself.

He turned his head to look at his beloved. 'She looks so peaceful' He commented.

"Achoo! " Amy sneezed quietly in her sleep.

A smile graced his face and he chuckled lightly. _' I love you…'_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

**Author's Note** : Gomen for the very long update! My internet crashed for a whole monthy T _ T

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Out on Town

Heart Shaped Locket

* * *

**Author's Note**: Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Out On Town**

* * *

"No, that won't look good." The ebony haired girl commented to herself as she threw another set of clothes on the bed. She dug deep and searched her closet for something good to wear. "Iyahh…Don't I have anything that looks good?"

_Knock...Knock..._

"Huh?! He's here already?!"

"Amy-chan? Its time to go"

"A-already?! C-coming!" She panicked and desperately search her closet. She took sight of a pink frilly skirt, she immediately grabbed it and grabbed something that would match the skirt, after taking the clothes she immediately took off her robe which revealed her underwear, she quickly put on the clothes she took from her closet and went to the vanity to brush her hair and put a headband to put it together in a neat bunch, she later took a nude pair of flat shoes and rushed to open the door. But the door had already opened before she could even touch the door knob. " C-Castor-sama?"

"Are you ready, Amy-chan?" He asked as he gave her a sweet,gentle smile.

"H-hai!" She nodded.

There was an abrupt silence before he continued to speak, he observed her up and down. It made her feel insecure.

"Hmmm….."

"H-hai?" She gulped down slowly and looked down, she started to play with the hem of her skirt.

He extended his arm and reached to the side of her skirt. She became pink from his unexpected gesture , she turned pink when he had his hand clutched on the side of her skirt, particularly the waist.

"C-Castor…-sama?"

He slowly lowered his hand and held the silver zip of her skirt. He raised his hand along with the zip of her zipper, content with the fully zipped zipper, he let go and smiled at her. "Your zipper was unzipped"

She dumbfoundly looked at him in a very hot and red state.

"I-is there something wrong, Amy-chan?" He asked her worriedly upon seeing her red and black face. " Are you sick? Is everything all right?"

She continued to look at him without saying a single word, just stared into his eyes. He didn't like not getting a reply so he pinched the side of her left cheek in an attempt to bring her back to earth. " Amy-chan?"

She faintly squealed in response to his 'cute' gesture and held the hand that was currently squishing her cheek in both fingers and tried to pull them away. "C-Castor-sama!"

"Ah, you are awake" He let go of her cheek. " Shall we go?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Shoulder by shoulder the couple walked along the streets of the 7th district. The woman was wearing a pink skirt, a light blue polka dotted sheer cardigan on top of white laced shirt and she wore nude flats and a matching purse, while her companion wore his usual casual wear.

"This is the first time you've been out of the church, right?"

He started a conversation by asking her this question

"Hai" She gently nodded and continued to look around the unfamiliar district. Her eyes lingered from store to store, she heard the busy rumbling single street make way for its habitants. She was stuck in her own thinking, she thought quietly to herself, but was brought back when her hand received a light squeeze from her companion.

"Hey Amy-chan, are you starving?" She put her hand on top of her gurgling belly, thanks, now she has no excuse to say no "H-hai.."

He smiled gently and pointed over to a nearby restaurant. " Why don't we go eat there then?" He suggested to his companion.

"S-sure " She followed him after he started walking towards the place.

"Good Afternoon! Table for how many, sir?" A waitress greeted them. She looked like she was still in a young a woman age.

"Just for two, please."

"Ah, couple's table! Right this way sir!" They were guided down the hall through threads of tables and people. They stopped infront of a simple wooden table with two wooden cushioned seats, to sum it up, it was by the window and it held a magnificent view of the sea next to the 7th district. " Is this fine, sir?"

Castor nodded in approval to the young waitress " We'll just call you back when we're ready to order."

" Yes, sir" The waitress bowed as she left to someplace else.

Castor went closer to Amy's side and stood at the back of her chair. He pulled it out and offered her to take it. "Go ahead" She blushes at him. She wasn't used to such actions, it might've been the first time she'd seen it, that's why she looked clueless as to what she should do next. But his reassuring smile told her otherwise, she sat on the chair and wondered if it was the right thing to do. She flinched slightly when he pushed back her chair. " T-thank y-you…"

"No problem." He then sat on his own chair and held out two menus, he gave the other one to his companion and opened his and scanned the contents.

She also opened hers and held it high, hiding the complete view of her face. Under the menu she was blushing, her thoughts were slightly scrambling around, she closed her eyes for a moment, preparing to face him. But instead of looking at him, she looked out the window to gaze at the magnificent view.

They had agreed upon what to order and called the waitress' attention.

After, they ate and chatted happily. They talked about regular things and other trivial matters and from time to time she would pout from his jokes and snide comments.

* * *

After lunch they continued to walk and search around the busy streets of the 7th district. By this time, afraid that one might lose the other, they held hands. Amy blushed at this. Castor just reasoned out that was for safety purposes.

Amy saw a glimpse of something golden and shiny from the side and stopped.

"What's wrong, Amy-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no…Its nothing." She quickly turned to him and shook her head in denial." I-I just thought I saw something… Heheheh, let's go" She started up her pace but was held back by Castor's strong grip.

"What did you see?"

"No-nothing…." She looked down at her shoes to hide her face from him.

"Hmm? Are you… sure?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well, I don't believe it, c'mon let's go see what it is." He led the way and took her with him.

She couldn't help but blush and look down. She stared at their interlocking fingers, remaining silent she allowed him to lead the way to whatever direction she looked at earlier.

End of First Part

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here a you go, first part of 14th Chapter. Again, sorry for the long update! Matantei Alice is already afraid that she's losing her loyal readers, do you guys still love Matantei Alice ; 7 ; ?

Again I apologize for disappointing you in making you wait for a boring chapter, ; 7 ;


End file.
